transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Torquefire
F-15E Strike Eagle is on patrol of course. Though it's less patrol and more idle aerial tricks over the swamp, though he /does/ seem to be searching for something amongst the rotting wastewater bellow. Every so often he dips closer to the grimy surface and pulls up. It's raining currently. YES RAINING because it can, and it's a decent downpour. GUESS WHAT?! NO GUESS! OKAY. Yeah. Blitzwing is also on patrol. COINCIDENCE?! Yes. But that does not mean that this WHAT SHALL TRANSPIRE HERE is any less EPIC. What is wrong with my caps lock? Blitzwing buzzes the swamplands, sending up a putrid rooster tail in his wake. The MiG slaloms between outcroppings, probably screaming by about forty Backfire clones that didn't have the balls to overthrow the Empire: Lazyfire, Derpyfire, Dumbfire, Annoyingfire, Starscreamfire, ad nauseum. "One of the few times I wish I could fly." Torque grumbles as she drives on through the muck and grime of the swamp to keep pace with Air Raid. Moving on foot would've been far too slow, so she makes the most of her four-wheel drive, engine revving hard and wipers constantly battling the spray of bogwater everytime she drives through a deep spot. <> GUESS WHAT?! NO GUESS! OKAY. YEAH. Backfire is following closely right behind Blitzwing, on patrol, COINCIDENCE?! Yes. But that doesn't mean he's expecting to be doused in a slime of putrid swamplands sent up in Blitzwing's wake. <> Backfire attempts to order him, then remembers he was stripped of rank when Overture used him like a pair of stilts during the 'Galvatron Jr' incident. <> the Seeker simpleton adds, staying on Blitzwing's tail.. trying his best to avoid the crap thrown up in his wake. <> Backfire shortwaves, turning upside down to fly tandem with Blitzwing. <> Raid tilts his nosecone towards the growing obnoxious sound that is Blitzwing's voice. <> The dull roar of thunder rattles the partially submerged chunks of metal. MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" throttles back, but not because he's nice. It's because he can't hear Backfire's voice over how awesome he is. Slowing to come alongside the Seeker, Blitzwing bobs in tandem as the pair glide along the swamp. Blitzwing's aerial armory cycles throughout at Backfire's persistence - it's not enough to deter the Seeker from conversation. <> <> Backfire thinks aloud, then quickly breaks off from the tandem. <> the F-16 denotes while banking around, coming to bear with an aerial target and ground one. <> the dope emits, dropping lower and transforming a ways before Torque. "What do we have here? Come to find me after my TRIUMPHANT return to the Empire??" Backfire waggles his brows, arms crossed before his chest. The F-16C Agile Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal.. BACKFIRE!! Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Protected. <> Torque snorts, making a final push to a dry spot and driving up onto it when Raid reports Cons in the area. <> Shifting back to her base mode she grimaces while wiping grime from her arms before looking up to scan the sky. And sure enough there they are off in the distance and closing in. <> Sure, she has a crappy little pistol, but she hardly uses the thing. Or they can ground themselves, which Backfire does, Torque perking in surprise when she realizes who it is and cocking a brow. "Didn't realize you'd left." Torque shifts several plates before standing upright in robot mode. <> Raid answers honestly, and with no small amount of bitterness. He circles above Torque as none other than BACKFIRE descends to scoff. "...Well if it isn't Backfire! Return? Did they finally kick you out?" He keeps optical sensors on Blitzwing, ever wary. "Scram, yeah? There's nothing for you here." MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" screams after Backfire, sloughing about to meet the Autobots shortly afterward. However, Blitzwing - a slight bit more tactically minded than Backfire (no surprise), chooses to maintain the advantage granted to most Decepticons over most Autobots through the miracle that is 'bad guy flight' (See: 'News Characters'). The MiG slows and hovers, much unlike the conventional Earthen aircraft Blitzwing has chosen as a 'DISGUISE', station-keeping just above its fellow Decepticon, though cockpit-level with the Aerialbot just before him. "Likewise, punk. Haven't you learned your lesson, yet? Or do want some homework? Look, I'd hate to have to mess you up in front of your girl." The Seeker simpleton seems befuddled, a look of confusion washes over his face and turns into a display of panic induced anxiety. "Wait, you didn't realize I was gone??" he rages, taking steps towards her. "I mean, yeah.. I'm sorry for getting a little hot-headed during our last encounter.." he stammers, taking further steps toward her. "But, you know.. I thought.." Backfire trails, looking down at her large hands. Visions of her running through fields of cobalt, carrying him in those supple gigantic hands of hers.. the sheer joy of the act. "We had something." he finishes, reaching out to embrace her in a bear-hug. Combat: Backfire strikes Torque with his Lover's Embrace (Punch) attack! F-15E Strike Eagle cuts his thrusters and banks to properly face Blitzwing. "Ha! I dunno' Blitz, you're the one that keeps comin' after me. If I didn't know any better I'd think you fancied me. Strange though, you're surrounded by a harem of jets all the time, don't know why you're fixated on my aft." <> With a roar of his turbines, he thrusts forward, weapons hot. "BEAT IT 'CON SLAG!" Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle misses MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with his Laser attack! "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you." Torque retorts to Blitzwing before staring down the seeker before her, squaring her stance and balling fists in case things get ugly. It's risky taking on a heavy hitter like Blitzwing along with the wild card Backfire. She's not even sure if it's worth it, but for now she doesn't make the first move. "Er.. What are you doing?" She blinks in surprise as Backfire starts advancing on her, Torque trying to inch backwards until she's at the edge, looking back a moment to eye the nasty goop she was just driving through. This give Backfire enough time to close the gap by the time she looks back up, quickly finding herself in a strong hug. "Ergh! Back..fire.. Let go!" She grunts, struggling in his grip and trying to wrap arms around him in return. But she's not about to hug him, instead attempting to flip him up over her head into the swamp and off her. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Torque misses Backfire with her Suplex attack! -2 The images of her, frollicking in the fields while carrying Backfire like an injured pet continue throughout the hug, only amplifying to scenarios where she's feeding him energon goodies too small for his standard Seeker hands. She unintentionally drips some of the energon condiment on his chin, to which she playfully wipes off with her HUGE thumb. They both giggle afterward, rolling down a hill arm in arm. But then it's back to reality, Torque is actually struggling against his embrace?? Backfire continues to hold her close, speaking softly into her audio receptor. "Let.. go? I'll never let go of my precious tow." he whispers, when suddenly Torque attempts to flip him over her head. Instead, the Seeker reers back and kicks off of the Autobot with the aid of anti-gravs. Flipping end over end, Backfire lands gracefully while knelt and strikes a very 'Captain Ginyu' pose while doing it. "Allow me to take a guess, this is WHIRL'S doing? Has he POISONED your view of me?? I -assure- you, I was not in control of the Insecticlone pods that laid in my head. That was.. unfortunate." he finishes, standing. Holding a hand out to her, Backfire dips low. "Please forgive me, my Towtress." Combat: Backfire strikes Torque with his Anti-Grav Backflip! (Kick) attack! MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" chuckles darkly across external speakers. Unfortunately, before he can present an appropriate diatribe in response, Air Raid takes the offensive! Isn't that Decepticon territory? The MiG's fuselage-thrusters whistle and the entire aircraft shoots up and over the Aerialbot's assault, laser beams passing harmlessly below. Well, probably not harmlessly. Lazyfire just got turned to molten slag. On second thought... yeah, harmless. The giant jet levels out, just in time to catch Torque joining in on the sexual harassment! The triplechanger laughs again. "Watch out, Backfire! That one is prone to... 'digestive relocation!'" Blitzwing cackles and then throttles up and foward, spatial-thrusters flaring off sporadically to throw Air Raid offguard. "You KNOW you're outclassed, kid. Deep down in that laser core, you know. Admit it. Now... so that you don't completely waste my time, I'mma make this /even/. Hit me." The MiG jets ahead, colliding into Air Raid. "HIT. ME." Blitzwing throttles back, allowing for an appropriate weapons-lock. "HIT. ME!" Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" takes extra time to steady himself. Pass F-15E Strike Eagle is /trying/ to focus on Blitzwing but Backfire's slimy words keep reaching his audials. He glances down briefly, then back to Blitzwing. Then back. His aileron's twitch. <> Backfire's antics very nearly draw him down to the ground, but Blitzwing chooses /just/ the right words to ignite his temper. "Elite is nothing more than a title. You're going to regret that!" Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with his Sparrow Missile attack! Precious tow? Dear Primus, strike her down now so she doesn't have to endure this. Backfire's a little too fast to fall for Torque's move, letting him kick off her and send her stumbling forward a few steps. "Hn.. /Whirl/?" She scowls, righting herself and turning back around. "Tch, believe it or not he's actually worse than you." His mention of the clones doesn't help, the surfacing memory of them crawling on her her and biting bringing on a shudder that she's quick to shake off. The femme eyes his hand a moment, actually having to think before stepping forward and taking it. "Backfire..." This is it. The moment she confesses her undieing love for him. ..Or not with the way she's squeezing his hand painfully tight. "You're a nice mech. Strangely so for a Con. But you have to see that we're enemies." Her words are stern and she tenses before moving to whip him around to force his arm in a painful way behind his back, bringing a foot up to hopefully give him a swift kick into the bog and away from her. Combat: Torque strikes Backfire with her Rejection (Kick) attack! MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" continues to laugh, cranking his externals to maximum audio, drawing Air Raid in. "COME ON! MECH UP!" The MiG hovers, motionless, full-on Tyler Durden. "I WANT YOU. TO HIT ME. AS HARD. AS YOU - CAN!" The triplechanger's early warning systems flair and blare as the missile careens out from Air Raid's fuselage, but he ignores it. The missile connects just aft of the cockpit, in the fuselage, knocking Blitzwing up. A pocket of molten steel and twisted metal claw out from the triplechanger's underside while thrusters flare brightly. The jet loops back around, coming full-circle to stare the Aerialbot down once again. A bob, and dip, slight systems recalibration, and the giant jet wobbles some but then holds station easily thereafter. "Idiot!," Blitzwing spits. "I deliver you an opportunity, and that's what you do with it?! I'm... insulted. Pay attention, ~son~," the MiG's aft thrusters blossom with blue fire, and the jet rockets after Air Raid, "class is in session!" Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Lesson 01 (Ram) attack! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle falls to the ground, unconscious. She says the words, "He's worse than you." Backfire can only smile when they meet his audio receptor. And then the moment get's even sweeter, she takes his hand in hers.. His mind races to another scene, where Torque is tossing the small Backfire up in the air with her LARGE hands.. he gleefully giggles upon each throw, landing in her catch a moment later. They lock optics for only an instant, before the femme tosses him up once again. But then it's back to the harsh reality, Torque manages to twist his arm behind him. "Enemies? Is THAT how you see me?? If that were so, I'd have killed Catfire seventeen cycles ago!!" he rages, fighting against her hold. Then a kick plops him into the mucky bog, sending the nasty stuff flying in his wake. Scrawling up from the bog, Backfire takes a moment to shake off the excess crap from his frame. "You would REJECT my offered hand??" the Seeker rages, charging forward from the bog toward Torque. A nasty noxious energon pools in his hands, jutted forward with his leap. "YOU WILL LEARN THE ERR OF YOUR WAYS, CURR!!" Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire strikes Torque with his Tainted Love attack! Combat: Backfire's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Torque. Another clap of thunder and the downpour increases, though it does little more than raise the level of the wastewater. Raid delights in seeing the missile explode as brilliantly as it does against Blitzwing's fuselage, though Blitzwing isn't even impressed. For some reason, this pisses Raid off further. His condescending choice of words twist the knife, but they don't hurt nearly as much the sudden blunt impact he gets from the giant Foxbat. Raid doesn't evade in time and takes the hit heavily where wing meets body. It's nearly ripped asunder and he yelps in pain as some important lines are severed. For a split second he dips out of consciousness, falling from the sky to crash into the swamp with a tremendous splash, and it takes him a good several seconds to move again. Bright magenta energon pools in the vile swamp as he transforms to clamber for the nearest "shore". "Frag frag /frag/, Torque! We gotta' split..." Air Raid folds and compacts into his robot mode. Who knows. Maybe they could've been friends or something if they weren't on opposite sides. But Torque is not about get brigged for cavorting with a Con, nor subject one to a galvcannoning for his smitten idiocy. Sad, but it has to be this way. "Bring it!" Torque challenges, skipping back boxer style with fists drawn up. And Backfire does just that, splashing her with some sort of corrosive stuff that hisses and eats at her armor. "Argh!" She winces and hisses through clenched teeth, biting back the pain to bring back a full powered punch, internals groaning against the strain until she launches it forward to connect a right hook to the side of Backfire's face. Whether she hits or not isn't a big concern, not when she spots Air Raid hurtling out of the sky and crashing into the swamp. "Raid!" Antenna tips flash in alarm and she bails from her tussle with Backfire to sprint through the mucky water to get to the Aerialbot's side and help him up. Medic first, fighter second. Combat: Torque strikes Backfire with her Powerfist attack! Air Raid says, "Agh, sorry Torque, I guess I wasn't /technically/ clear to leave the med bay..." Torque says, "Primus, Raid, why didn't you tell me! I'll try and get you out of here, but I dunno if I can hold off these guys on my own.." Air Raid says, "We just gotta'... just... find the road... ss'east... nnngh." The punch pack a whallop, Backfire is laid out on his aft and birds chirp near his head in a circular pattern. His unconcious mind slips into.. The momentarily unconcious scene opens in a den, roughly carved from a rockface overhand, with Torque seated in a rocker chair. She is currently crocheting an image of a wedding scene when little Seeker-Tow trucks run into the room carrying all sorts of random materials. "What are you up to, little ones?" Torque inquires, leaning forward in her rocker. One of the children speak up, Torquefire, stepping ahead of the others. "Papa is teaching us how to build death ray machines!" she delightfully reports, stepping aside as Backfire enters the den. Torque swoons immediately upon his entrance, letting out a chortle. "Oh Backfire, you're the best father ever~" Stirring awake from the hit, Backfire gets up on his haunches and affixes Raid with a glare. Firing off a salvo of blasts, the Seeker rockets skyward. "HANDS OFF MY FUTURE EX-WIFE!!" Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Backfire misses Torque with his DIVORCE RAYS! (Laser) attack! MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" cleaves Air Raid cleanly with a sturdy steel wing, thrusters screaming to power him savagely through the Aerialbot. The MiG shifts aerilons quickly, and the whole craft double-backs to witness - oddly enough - the Autobot tumbling into the refuse below. Blitzwing, renowned throughout the entire universe as the jerk supreme, does not relent. Oh, no chance of that. The hefty jet gives chase to an incapacitated victim. As Air Raid impacts the surface below, the triplechanger shifts to robot mode in a blur, crashing into the swamp, black/green slime and warped Cybertronian skeletons erupting outward all about the Decepticon. Blitzwing hums amidst all of this, a creepy tune whistling through the air. The giant triplechanger unsheathes his electron sabre, oblivious to Torque entirely, slogging after his corpse. "Ooooh, Air Raid-Air Raid-AIR RAID. AND you pretty little girl is HERE. Is this an anniversary for you? I hope so... because she won't ever forget tonight." Blitzwing cackles, a throaty croak drifting across the swamp. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode. Blitzwing more or less walks into Impactor, who is knee deep in the sludge of the metal swamp. His optics narrow at Blitzwing and he sneers. "Maybe it's time you pick on someone with wheels your own size." The King of the Wreckers growls, and harpoons the triplechanger in the face. With his harpoon. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Impactor strikes Blitzwing with his Harpoon attack! Air Raid sloshes through the waste, tripping several times on Primus knows what and leaving a glowing trail of energon. But Blitzwing comes after him. Rotting Cybertronian corpses shudder from the wave the Triplechanger creates, and some rusted vehicles flip over as Raid claws to get /away/. Primus Blitzwing can be creepy! Impactor keeps the Aerialbot bully from reaching him, however, but Raid can't really enjoy the sight. He just ends up collapsing against poor Torque. "Well this is embarassing," he mutters weakly. Torque is venting a bit by the time she gets to Raid, having been trying to wade quickly against the swamp water. But she eventually makes it to him, frowning while coming up to his side and allowing him to collapse on her, holding him up with ease. "Damnit, Raid.. You know you shouldn't go out on patrols without being fully repaired. Or else stuff like this happens." She would've given him a full scolding, but there isn't enough time so she just leaves it at that. Hearing Blitzwing in the background draws her attention a moment, the femme glowering at him and barking across the way, "You want him? You gotta go through /me/ first!" Probably not too hard, but she'll be damned if she doesn't at least try to protect Raid. Thankfully Impactor is suddenly here to save the day, allowing her to focus on the Aerialbot who she scoops up bridal style without his consent, trying to hoof it quick to a safer spot to set him down while outrunning some of Backfire's shots in her wake. Combat: Torque takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Blitzwing stops short as Impactor dramatically emerges from the liquid filth like some kind of Godzilla-Rambo hybrid. "The fuuu-" *hrk!* Blitzwing looks at Impactor squarely, and then down at his torso. Okay, harpoon hand. Expected. Blitzwing frowns, looking back at Impactor. "That's...," the triplechanger sighs, struggling to keep a straight face. Blitzwing cranes his neck around Impactor's stupid-looking head to watch Torque abscond with his favorite punching bag. Blitzwing frowns then, turning back to Wrecker-Whatshisname-Guy. "You don't even /have/ wheels. That doesn't even make sense. Hell, YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME WITHOUT WINGS" Blitzwing whips his electron scimitar up, not bothering to remove the harpoon from his belly. The blade squeals in ultra-violet rage, coming down across the Wrecker's face as the triplechanger valiantly attempts to improve what's already there. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Impactor with his Electro-Scimitar attack! The rage that Backfire feels is only fueled ten-fold, when he spies Torque pulling away from the battlefield with ANOTHER mech in tow. I mean, her altmode is a tow truck.. but she was definitely carrying him in her hands, those large hands. The outrage! Jetting after them, Backfire arms his Hypno-Ray Rifle and takes aim at her. "You've abandoned me, for him? He can't even stand! In combat for less than a quarter cycle, and drops like a.. turbo-fly!!" the Seeker rages, pulling the trigger on the weapon. A circular green series of rings envelop from the tip of the gun, momentarily wobbling whether they will go towards Torque or back at Backfire! "I WILL NOT BE SNUBBED ASIDE, TORQUEFIRE!" Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire strikes Torque with his Hypno-Shell Rifle attack! Impactor smiles big when Blitzwing's sword grinds into his forehead. Optics wide, Impactor starts...laughing? "The great thing here, Con? I've decided something pretty important." He pulls his harpoon hand out of the Triplechanger's body, sword probably still wedged in his skull. A little energon leaks out of his mouth, and he spits it at Blitzwing with a grin. "Something pretty slagging important." He leans in, nose to nose with the Triplechanger. "I'm gonna drown you to death out here, Decepticon." HEADBUTT. Combat: Impactor strikes Blitzwing with his Exclamation Point! (Ram) attack! Torque reaches a more stable patch of dry swampland to set Air Raid down on before long, but the mech doesn't get the pleasure of being put down gracefully, not when Torque suddenly finds her world spinning out of control from the confuse rays that hit her. She wobbles and stumbles immediatly after, falling hard and dropping Raid in the process. "Agh! My.. my head.. I can't.." She grunts, sounding woozy, almost sick while clawing at the ground to try and get to her knees. "That.. aft.." She hisses and rolls to face the inbound seeker, finally drawing her standard issue pistol. She's by no means a great shot, and this pea shooter doesn't even pack any punch, but this is all made worse by how everything shifts constantly. She can barely keep a bead on Backfire, so she just hopes for the best and fires off a few rounds, hoping they'll hit /anything/. Combat: Torque's Pew Pew attack on Backfire goes wild! Combat: Torque strikes Impactor with her Pew Pew (Laser) attack! Air Raid would probably protest if he had the strength, but as it stands he just lets Torque tote him however she wants, sure to bleed all over her. "G-guess I should turn in my get-out-of-medbay-free card." A card blips out of subspace and lands on his energon-soaked chest. It just has Raid's grinning face on it while he's giving the camera a thumbs-up, and some kind of holographic signature. He manages to glimpse Impactor being ten kinds of badass and spares a fanboyish noise. "Mech he's so cool. GAH!" Backfire's assault earns a yelp, but he can't even flail about it... so he passes out just before Torque dumps him haphazardly onto the dry patch. Zonk. Blitzwing's vision blows up bright white for a moment after Impactor leans into him, head first - which is honestly the most useful thing he's probably done with that particular part of his anatomy. EVER. *sigh* Wreckers. Blitzwing takes a step back to absorb the force of the impact, which is significant enough that it actually masks the wrench of the harpoon being ripped out of his side. Once power shifts and extraneous forces subside, Blitzwing slaps the side of his helmet with an open hand, clearing his sights. A split-cycle later, with energon pouring from his torso, Blitzwing's optics focus in on the Wrecker again, and the triplechanger shakes his head with finality. "No," he spits with little room for argument. "The only thing you're going to do here tonight is get embarrassed." Aaaaaaand just at that moment, Torque's laser blasts find their way to Impactor (pew pew!). Blitzwing offers a refuse-eating grin to Impactor, allowing the atmosphere to sink in. With a giant mitt, Blitzwing secures the hilt of his sabre tightly (*cough*), and rises up to plant a foot on Impactor's chest plate to assist in freeing the blade - despite his better judgement - from his opponent's head. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Impactor with his Thruster Kick (Kick) attack! Coming in closer, Backfire can't help but stifle a chuckle as it escapes from his mouth. "Ah, yes.. my aft is awfully distracting!" he gleefully retorts, as the shot Torque intended for him hits Impactor. "You VAINLY try to fight against fate, but can't you help but see the results??" Backfire points to the chaos around him. Landing a couple of steps in front of Torque, the Seeker once again goes in for an embrace. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, it's okay." Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Backfire strikes Torque with his Forced Head to Shoulder Embrace! (Grab) attack! It happens fairly quickly. Torque's laser fire burns into Impactor's back, and Blitzwing frees himself from the dreaded wrecker head trap. He turns back, pointing his sharper hand at Torque and Air Raid, optics burning in anger, energon pouring freely across his face from his head wound. "You're NEXT if you keep shooting like that, you WORTHLESS piece of SCRAP!" He trains his shoulder cannon on Backfire, and it's fortunate for her that a new target for his anger showed up. BOOM. Blitwing gets it next. Combat: Impactor strikes Backfire with his Shoulder Cannon attack! Unfortunately Torque's spinning world settles only after she fires, confusion on her face when looking around to see if she hit Backfire, or worse, Impactor. Damn, she hit Impactor. No time for apologies though, not with Raid passed out, whom she quickly turns to scramble towards to see if he's okay. And yes, she hears what Impactor says, but chooses to ignore it for now. "Raid, hold on, I'm gonna get you out of here and-- Eh?" Backfire's upon her again, Torque looking over to see him coming right for her, catching her off guard and enveloping her in another hug. It actually stuns her a second until she feels the energon in her lines begin to boil, having had enough of this. She had to attend to a patient, and Backfire's just getting in the way. "Damnit, Backfire, BACK OFF!" The medic roars, clenching teeth and throwing her weight forward to try and slam her shoulder into him and barrel over, bringing herself down with him into the muck. Combat: Torque misses Backfire with her Mud Wrasslin' (Smash) attack! Stammering backwards, Backfire avoids the shoulder only to be spun around into the shoulder cannon via Impactor. The Seeker is sent toppling, end over end, into the mucky bog in a display of firepower. Smoke hisses from the location he'd landed, Backfire's frame emerging from the substance only a moment later.. water meeting hot metal with a *hsssssssssssssssss*. Giving Impactor a nasty glare, the Seeker once again raises to the air and affixes Torque in the sights of his arm-mounted rifle. "Back off? Is that supposed to be some clever pun? I dearly hope so, my precious tow!" he seethes, energy gathering in the weapon. "Scorn me once, shame on you. Scorn me twice, the scorned won't be scorned again!" he shouts. Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blitzwing successfully retrieves his electron sabre from Impactor's head - *SKRNTCH!* - and a moment later the blade passes through the liquid filth at the triplechanger's feet with a cool, mechanical wrist-rotation - which is probably a million times more sanitary that Impactor's helmet, anyway. The hulking triplechanger just smiles. He -SMILES-. Staring at Impactor. "Don't worry about ~them~. Don't make the same mistake Air Raid did. FOCUS. On /ME/." Blitzwing cackles, and then barks at the Wrecker. "You're going to have to, unless you don't mind becoming a piece of furniture!" Blitzwing laughs, popping pistons in his neck as he hunkers down and paces around Impactor. Unfortunately, Impactor substitutes secondary targets and fires after Backfire, instead. "NO!," Blitzwing shouts, honestly offended! At this outrage, the triplechanger bodies up and charges after the Wrecker, mind on dropping him bodily to the deck - where he belongs. Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Impactor with his Triple-Option Tackle (Smash) attack! Torque says, "Impactor, how are you holding up?" Firestar says, "!" Firestar says, "You okay, Boss??" Impactor is slammed into the muck by Blitzwing. The Triplechanger is right, of course- Impactor is out of control and completely off focus. Headwound energon from Impactor and torso stab energon from Blitzwing starts to pool out from the two combatants as they slosh around in the brackish run off. Though he's seeing white too much to realize it, his only advantage right now is that the guy that can turn into a plane is staying at arm's reach. The Wrecker's hand wraps around piece of eroding metal floating in the foul smelling swamp, and he bashes it at Blitzwing's head, with the intent of bashing until he damages the part of the Decepticon's brain that controls being alive. Combat: Impactor strikes Blitzwing with his The Art of Being Hit With a Brick (Punch) attack! Impactor says, "How I'm holding up after you shot me in the back, you mean?" Firestar says, "Torque!" Torque says, "Tch, don't gimme that. We'll deal with that later." Impactor says, "Both of you worthless piles of scrap with sparks are grounded, as far as I'm concerned. Now get that Aerialbot out of here before he bleeds out." Firestar says, "I'll prep the med-bay!" Torque says, "Not until I send this seeker flying. He won't leave me alone otherwise!" Welp, that attack failed, though at least Impactor's hits instead. Torque is thankful for the assist, whether intentional or not, and sets her sights back on Backfire. Only to stare down the barrel of an arm rifle. It's a daunting sight, but not one that deters her, making her act more swiftly instead. Close quarters combat instincts kick into high gear and she weaves in a fluid motion, ducking in close and grabs hold of Backfire, fingers digging hard into any grooves she can get into before grunting and hoisting the mech up over her head in a feat of strength. "Just shut up and shove off! And tell Blitzwing I said hi!" And with that said she winds herself up, digging heels in and swinging round and around before flinging Backfire off across the swamp, aiming him straight at Blitzwing! Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Torque misses Backfire with her Seeker Toss (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Torque misses Blitzwing with her Seeker Toss (Ruckus) Area attack! Blitzwing roars! as he lifts Impactor up off of his feet, and buries him with a not-an-Impactor-hand spear and into the shady depths of the swamp. The two violet-and-tan combatants become remarkably indistuigishable in their wrasslin' - and for a substantial length of time. You know - one trying to drown the other, and all. It's a pretty visceral scene. Eventually, Blitzwing erupts after a long moment submerged, huffing for atmosphere. It is then that Impactor's hand flies up from the bog and whatever he's holding connects solidly with the triplechanger's cranium. "Akt!," Blitzwing grunts, falling back and sloughing through the viscous refuse. Blitzwing army-crawls to the nearest shoreline, picking himself up whilst simultaneously unholstering his gryo-rifle. Blitzwing slaps the stock of weapon, and it crackles in response. He doesn't care. Levelling the barrel at the swamp, Blitzwing lets loose across the sickening sea with a rapid-fire barrage! Combat: Blitzwing strikes Torque with his Bog Barrage (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Blitzwing strikes Impactor with his Bog Barrage (Full-Auto) Area attack! Impactor pulls himself to his feet, smallarms fire splashing across his chest courtesy of Blitzwing. He stands there, huffing and staring at the Triplechanger, and then closes his optics for a moment. When he opens them, he turns back towards Torque and Air Raid. stomping towards them. "I said, get him out of here, Autobot!" His side arm pistol phases in and he no look shoots Backfire when he walks by him. Combat: Impactor strikes Backfire with his Pistol attack! Hoisted up in Torque's immense display of strenght, Backfire can't help but allow his subconcious to drift.. As the Seeker-Tow Truck children all gather around, Papa Backfire and Mother Torque are arm in arm viewing the splendor that is their offspring frollicking about. Clamoring up, in indian seated position no less, the Seeker-Tow Trucks all lean in with youthful eager to hear Papa Backfire recount his tale of how they met. "You see children, believe it or not.. Mother Torque wasn't always fond of my advances." he starts the tale, to which the children reel back with surprise. "But sooner rather than later, she came around." Backfire pats Torque's shoulder, who is still seated in a rocker chair. "It all started in the Swamplands.." he trails, trying to grasp ahold of the HUGE diorama with his tiny Seeker hands up on a shelf. Torque rises, easily slapping her LARGE mitts on the display and bringing it into the children's view. "Allow me, dear." she smiles, giving him a kiss on the cheek. And then, Backfire is back to reality. Struggling against her grasp.. the Seeker activates anti-gravs mid-throw and hovers before her. The arm-mounted rifle still hums to life. "You would threaten our FUTURE, for THIS??" he seethes, unbeknowest to him the rifle suddenly transforms into a large fusion-coil cannon. The hum of the weapon grows increasingly louder, as Backfire presses forward. "YOU COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL, AND YET YOU RESIST????" he pratically roars at this point, the full blast of the cannon unleashing otward.. or so he thinks. "RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!!!" Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire's Poor Mech's Fusion Cannon attack aimed for Torque backfires! Combat: Backfire strikes himself with his Poor Mech's Fusion Cannon attack! Torque doesn't get far in tossing Backfire, not when there's shots peppering her torso, making her wince and stumble back a few steps with seeker still held. "Slag.." She seethes in pain, ready to just drop Backfire while his rifle still charges up. But he does that for her with it backfiring and forcing him from her grasp. Now's her chance. Grunting softly Torque ignores her wounds for now and nods to Impactor, moving to hoist Air Raid back up and make a quick retreat to the road not far off. Once she's upon it the medic transforms, letting Raid sprawl atop her, and guns it as fast as she can off into the distance. Torque folds in on herself while shifting to her altmode. Combat: Tow Truck begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Surprisingly enough, the Poor-Mech's Fusion-Cannon backfires! The arm-mounted cannon ripples with energy that shoots up the arm, each meter gained another tiny explosion that tracks up his arm. Finally coming to a head, the attempted assault renders him armless and flying backwards from the blast, Impactor's pistol attack adding insult to injury. Slamming into the bog hard, Backfire lies there restless for a couple of moments.. his subconcious dipping back into the familiar. The children are all amazed at the diorama, which depicts a wicked fight between the Wrecker leader Impactor, Papa Backfire's former partner Blitzwing, an unconcious Aerialbot no one cares about, Mother Torque, and Papa Backfire. Edging closer to the forefront of the group, Torquefire points to the viscious battle fought between Torque and Backfire. "If you two were enemies, how did you ever end up together?" she questions. Backfire gives Torque a gentle pat on the shoulder leaning forward, "So there I was, splayed out.." Suddenly Backfire whirls back to life, his optics viewing nothing but bog sewage and muck. Rising from the swamps, the Seeker looks over to his shoulder without an arm and sighs. "I just got BACK to active duty, now this??" he rages, stomping his feet. Inclining his head over towards Blitzwing, his optics raise up a notch. "Partner, you okay?" Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blitzwing's rifle smokes, overloaded by the outburst. He frowns at the firearm, then casually tosses it over his shoulder in mock disgust. Returning to his adversary, "Impactor!," Blitzwing booms out across the swamp. He laughs, then, "What on Cybertron are you doing?!" The triplechanger watches the Wrecker target Backfire /again/, and he tsks. "What good will that accomplish? What do you hope to achieve? He poses no threat to you!" Blitzwing unsheathes his electron sabre - the weapon hums with a sick violet hue. Raid drops land on the blade and sizzle into nothingness. Blitzwing whips the weapon around like Bruce Lee with nunchacku ala Game of Death. "I sense it's been a long time since you squared off with someone that could actually kill you...," Blitzwing chuckles. Stalking after the Wrecker leader. "Allow me to remind you what it feels like." At this point, Backfire is oblivious. We are mission-oriented at Blitzwing, Inc. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Impactor with his Electro-Scimitar attack! Backfire proceeds to threaten his health, 401K, masculinity, and other assorted things. Impactor comes to a halt as Blitzwing's blade slices into his shoulder. Sparks. A very satisfying energon spatter. He turns around to face Blitzwing, holding a square charge in his hands. It's beeping, and the beeping is getting quicker. Impactor just smirks. "Not here for you, slag heap." He drops the charge between them, where it *splunks* into the muck. Oh, but everyone should leave now. Impactor transforms into his drill tank mode. Someone is going to die. Combat: Cybertronian Drilltank begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Tow Truck Blitzwing connects again with Impactor-ass - what a satisfying sound! Unfortunately, glory basking is cut short as the Wreck drops a bomb into the swamp. Ripping the blade free from Impactor, Blitzwing jumps up and shifts into his jet mode, screaming away from what will hopefully be Backfire's demise. Blitzwing takes to the skies as a MiG-25PD Foxbat-E jet. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Backfire is left standing there, his verbal assault on Impactor unanswered.. as well, his partner leaving him to fend for himself. The Seeker stands regally, even if bog muck drips from his frame. In his subconcious however.. Mother Torque raises from her seat, placing a caring hand on Backfire's shoulder. "Not now Papa, it's time for the Protoform's rest." she advises, going over to ready their recharge slabs. The children all clamor up, following Torque over to their beds. All save one, Torquefire. She meagerly steps towards Backfire, hand held out. "But I wanted to know the end of the story." she pleads, big pouty optics displayed for all to see. Backfire merely smiles, leaning down to make optic contact. "We'll save that for another night." he whispers, before shooing her off to recharge. "Now off with you, before Mother Torque slaps me again!" Still standing, Backfire transforms and takes to the skies after Blitzwing. <> he calls after Blitzwing, the pleading look in Torquefire's face still starkly stuck in his mind.